Shot in the Dark
by theshepardslamb
Summary: Sequel to "A New Beginning". Set 4yrs after ANB. Gabrielle has graduated from college and moved into her own place. The question is: did she move far enough away? If not, who will come to her rescue if she needs it?
1. Progression

A/N::: Hey guys! I'm baaaaaaaaack! The last 10yrs of my life have been crazy. All has worked out in the end. I have finally been able to make time to write the second installment of what I hope to make a series... or at least a trilogy. Thank you for all the feedback over the years! Your requests for more has definitely helped keep me in the mindset.

That being said:

 **Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is my original character. All previously copywritten concepts are merely borrowed.

* * *

Set 4yrs after "A New Beginning". Gabrielle Just recently graduated college. She graduated with a AS in Psychology and a BS in Computer Programming. She has moved away from her town, and thankfully, even though the people in her new town know, mildly, of the incident, no one knows that she was the teenager "taken" from Doctor Lecter. She now lives in Salem, Massachusetts and is superlatively happy with her decision. She was recruited by a programming company at the beginning of her senior year.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Progression**

Gabrielle pulled into her driveway and parked. After the car was off she laid her head back and let out a deep sigh. It had been a hard week. Her and her coding team just worked double time on a project that should of had at least another week to finish. The deadline was moved up by the client without any warning or reason. It had happened with projects before, but this one was huge and they really could have uses that extra time. They got it done, but some of her people, including herself, had just been up for seventy-five hours straight. The upside of the deadline being moved up is that the team got a week to relax and take their time getting ready for the next project. She also now had a four day weekend.

She listened to the beautiful sound of rain hitting her car for a while. When she realized she was starting to fall asleep, she gathered her things and went inside. Once the door was locked, she hung her keys and purse on their hooks, put the take-out and alcohol on the table, and went to the laundry room. She stripped down to her bra and underwear, putting her work clothes in the washing machine. She then took a quick shower and got into her comfy pjs and put her hair in a loose ponytail.

She went to the living room and set up her space. King size micro-fleece blanket to cover the couch. Fluffy queen size comforter to snuggle under. Fluffy pillows at one end of the couch, just in case. She pulled the coffee table closer, so it was easily reachable. She set out a few coasters cause she was going to have a few drinks. She grabbed the TV remote and the controller to her PlayStation 4. After Netflix was set up and "Agents of Shield" was going, she set to getting her meal. She grabbed tableware and her food, setting it up on the coffee table. Then she grabbed a glass of ice water and a glass of Cherry Coke and set them with her food. She made and 16oz mudslide (Baileys, Kahlua, Vodka, and milk) last and then sat down and got comfy. With the way she was set up, the only reason she would have to get up for the rest of the night was if she had to go to the bathroom.

Gabrielle watched a couple episodes then switched to a standup comedy. Her phone went off about halfway through, with a text from one of her teammates.

Text:

Sarah: Hey, you pass out yet? Lol

Gabby: Not yet, amazingly! What's up?

Sarah: You should come and celebrate with us!

Gabby: Lol, if I didn't already have alcohol in my system I would. Driving right now…. Not a good idea haha

Sarah: Well damn, we could come get you!

Gabby: Maybe tomorrow if you go out, hun. I'm too tired from the last few days.

Sarah: Alrighty, rest up boss lady. You deserve it!

Gabrielle chuckled and put her phone down. Her team was pretty awesome. She had gone out drinking with them before and it was always a blast. She was just too tired. Even without the alcohol, it would be too dangerous to drive. Falling asleep at the wheel is _NOT_ something she ever wants to do in her life.

She took a large sip of her mudslide and went back to her show. She played on her phone while she watched tv and grazed on her food. When the show was over she decided to watch "A Knight's Tale" She didn't make it all the way through the movie, however. When she found herself falling asleep and missing parts, she turned off the TV and went to bed. She would clean up tomorrow, whenever she woke up. She didn't even bother turning on a light. She put her phone on silent before she put it on the charger, and made sure her alarms were off. She slipped into her wonderfully comfortable bed, snuggled down with her favorite stuffed lion. She fell right to sleep as the smell of her favorite cologne hit her nose.

A few moments later, someone walked through the front door, closing it silently. They cleaned up the mess on the coffee table. The readjusted the blankets and pillows on the couch to get it ready for use tomorrow. The then brought a glass of water and a baggie with 3 Ibuprofen into her room and placed them on the nightstand where she couldn't knock them over in her sleep. They then managed to undo her ponytail she forgot to take out before falling asleep. As they made their was out, they left a DVD in the center of the coffee table. They locked the door on the way out and the house was quiet for the rest of the night.

* * *

Thanks everyone! I know this one is short but I hope you like it! 


	2. Promotion

**Disclaimer:** My original character is the only thing I own. All copy written material is borrowed.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Promotion**

It was eleven am before Gabrielle started to stir from her sleep. She wiggled and stretched, then snuggled back into her lion, inhaling deeply. She loved being able to take her time waking up, instead of jumping right out of bed right away. She rubbed her eyes as she got out of bed. She immediately jogged to the bathroom as her need to pee hit her like a brick wall. She wasn't surprised though, she had drunk a lot of liquid without going to the bathroom before bed. After relieving herself and washing her hands she went back into her room to check her phone.

She noticed the water first and then the baggie. Recognizing the pills as her Ibuprofen she took one. Her head was a little sore, which she figured was dehydration, but she took one preemptively just to be safe. And then it fully hit her….. She hadn't been the one to put this "morning after" kit by the bed. She looked around and nothing seemed out of place. She left her room and went to the livingroom to find it cleaned up.

"What the?..." She whispered as she went to the kitchen.

The cups and tableware she used the night before were in her dish rack.

"Okay, I was NOT drunk when I went to bed… What the hell?" She whispered and turned toward the fridge.

There was a note taped to the door, and she recognised the handwriting right away.

Note::

 _Good morning my dear,_

 _Please eat something more nutritious than cereal for breakfast._

 _I taught you better than that._

 _H_

"Thank you Doctor." She whispered.

Gabrielle found herself grinning from ear to ear as she pulled the note off the door. She grabbed a lighter from a drawer and went into the bathroom. After turning on the bathroom fan, she set the note on fire and let it burn in the sink. When the note was taken care of, She checked her phone. When she saw she had no missed calls or texts, she put her phone back and went to the kitchen and made a fried egg with salt, pepper, and cheese and put it on an everything bagel that had cream cheese on it. She then grabbed a glass of orange juice and sat at the dining room table to eat. Gabrielle was pensive. She hadn't seen the good Doctor since that night in Paris, but she had been in contact with him a few times since. The last time was a few months ago. She received just one text from a number she didn't recognize. It had a chat website and a username. He found her within minutes and they were able to talk for almost an hour. It was the most calming, cryptic conversation. Anyone looking in on the convo would have no idea what was going on, and that was the funny part.

Gabrielle chuckled at the thought and whispered, "Rose in the bell jar"

She put her, now empty, plate in the sink and took her juice to the living room. It was then she saw the movie she hadn't noticed before.

"What have you gifted me with Doctor?" She asked excitedly.

It was a Blu Ray + Digital copy of "Beauty and the Beast". She grabbed her remote and controller and turned on the Playstation. When she opened the movie case an envelope fell out. Gabrielle grabbed the Blu Ray version and put it in the console. She picked up the envelope as she walked back to the couch and examined it. The paper was thick and it smelled like lavender and incense. Her hands started to shake a little as she opened the envelope, then she put it down. Talking to him over chat was one thing. In order to keep safe, they couldn't talk about anything really deep, in chat. A handwritten letter was something completely different. This would be unfiltered, honest, and straight forward. They hadn't spoken like that since France.

She opened the movie menu and paced around the livingroom a bit. It wasn't what he was going to say that was the issue. It was how much she missed him, that frightened her. Knowing he was here, in her home, and she didn't even get to interact with him…..She pushed the pain away before it consumed her. She'd be crying all day if she didn't, so she sat back down and started the movie. Gabrielle got comfy under the comforter and picked up the envelope again. She took a deep breath and pulled the letter out. It was a thick piece of paper, though she expected nothing less than quality from the Doctor. When she went to unfold the letter she found that it was actually 2 pages. Something also fell out, into her lap. It was a key. It was a regular house key with no markings other than a "G" engraved on one side.

"What did you do this time Doctor?" She asked as she put the key in her lap and went back to the letter.

It read::

 _Gabrielle,_

 _How are you my dear? Still meditating and practicing Kung-Fu I hope. I've kept up on your projects at work. You seem to be doing very well. Though I wonder, when is the last time you went for a picnic? Read a book in a tree? You haven't done that at all have you? You've just thrown yourself into school work, and now your job. You don't make time for yourself anymore. Why is that? Are you trying to forget about all the progress you made in France? Or is it me you are trying to forget? Both maybe, as they are connected? No, I wouldn't fully believe you, if you said "yes". If that were the case, you wouldn't have jumped into our chat room the last time._

 _Was going home harder than anticipated? I think it would have been different if I had just dropped you off at the hotel. However you were shot in the shoulder, trying to protect me. Agent Mapp's questioning must have been much harsher, because if it. I imagine at your age, at that time, she wouldn't have come right out and ask if you and I were intimate. Though your mother would have read the intent in the round-about questions Agent Mapp would have chosen instead. How long was that stigma stuck to you by others? Did they let you walk across stage for your diploma, or did they try to hide you away so as not to create a bad image of the school?_

 _Did it surprise you, when you woke up, to find that I had been in your home? Does this frighten you? Or maybe it has the opposite effect. Maybe it exhilarates you. Makes you feel safe. You're going to be looking for signs that I've been there every time you come home, now. At least for a while. However that was a rare instance. I 'm not sure if you know this, and I don't want to alarm you, but you are still being watched. Your detail is loosely attached and will continue to follow you for another six months. I suspect that is because you are on your own now. They probably think I will try to snatch you up again._

 _Should I? Snatch you up that is. No, maybe not. You're doing so well here and a life of anxiety is not what you need right now. However I DO have a present for you. Hence the key provided. There will be a door at the back of Hex that the key in front of you will open. The purple garment bag is yours. You are not to open it until you get home and you are not to bring it back either. I have no doubt that you will find the perfect use for it._

 _Now please take some time to rest. You have pushed yourself way to far lately. Those are Doctor's orders, my dear._

 _~H_

Gabrielle sighed and laid her head back. So she was still being watched….. That was a little bothersome but otherwise was okay. Maybe that's why the creepy guy, who used to show up when she went for a walk, didn't show up anymore. Then there was her present she now had to retrieve. Garment bag….. He bought her clothes again. She sat up quickly and turned off the movie. She hadn't been paying attention and she wasn't going to be able to focus until she retrieved her gift.

She folded the letter and put it back into the envelope. She got up, bringing the key and letter with her to her room. She added the key to her key ring. Gabrielle then went to her underwear drawer and lifted the false bottom. After placing the letter within, she proceeded to get dressed. She decided on A deep purple dress. It was long and flowy, with long sleeves that were bell shaped at the end. After putting her hair up, and pulling on her knee-high boots, she grabbed all the necessary items and headed out. She knew where the shop was. She passed it often when she would walk around town on her days off. When she arrived, she was able to park right in front of the store.

* * *

When Gabrielle entered the store she was given a warm greeting by the woman behind the counter. She walked up nervously and showed the woman the key Dr Lecter had given her.

"I was told this key will open a door in the back of your shop. There's an item in there that I'm meant to pick up, apparently." Gabrielle said meekly, hoping the lady wouldn't think she was nuts.

"Ahh, so you're the one we've been holding that for." The woman said sweetly, "This way dear."

Gabrielle was lead to the very back of the store, to a beautifully painted door. Gabrielle's chest got tight, and she got the chills. It was the same feeling she had while she had walked out in the red dress, the night Dr Lecter took her to Man of LaMancha in paris. The store clerk picked up on her emotion.

"You okay, honey?" The clerk asked gently.

"Yeah, it's just one of those things…." Gabrielle answered, "It's a simple thing, but it's a big thing. Ya know?"

The clerk nodded with a smile, "Yes I understand. Allow me to remove myself and give you some space."

"Thank you." Gabrielle smiled.

When the woman was gone, Gabrielle walked right up to the door and put her hand on it. Then she sighed and pulled out they key. Why was this so hard? It's not like Dr Lecter was going to be behind the door. It was just a gift. Though, knowing the good doctor, it was probably terribly expensive. She tooks a deep breath and shook off the anxiety. She unlocked and opened the door. It was a simple storage closet with supplies for the store. The only thing that stuck out, was a dress rack, square in the middle of the floor. There was a purple garment bag and a black one as well. She wanted so bad to open the black bag to see if it would have his clothes in it. She knew better though. Gabrielle grabbed the purple garment bag and left the closet. Once the door was locked she went back to the store clerk.

"Do you want this key back?" Gabrielle asked

"Nope, the instructions I was given says to have you keep it." The woman answered, "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, thank you." Gabrielle smiled, "Your shop is lovely by the way. Have a great day."

The woman nodded as Gabrielle left. After the garment bag was in the back seat, she got in her car and went home. When she got home, she hung the bag in her closet. She unzipped it to reveal a floor length gown. It was a beautiful plumb purple, sweetheart neckline, draped Chiffon, A line dress. She also found a shoe box at the bottom of the bag. It was a pair of ankle boots. They were black velvet, and laced up with a heavy-duty ribbon. They were only about an inch and a half high, but it was a perfect height for her, and the heel itself was sturdy enough she wasn't worried about snapping them on imperfect ground. She shook her head. He was terrifyingly accurate when it came to picking out clothes for her. Gabrielle put the shoes back and zipped up the bag.

She went to the kitchen and made a large pot of tea. She added sugar and milk to the tea, grabbed a mug and went back to the living room. Once settled she started the movie up again. It was curious to her as to why he had picked this movie. It was one of her favorite Disney movies of all time, but she didn't remember telling him that. There was such a deep "rabbit hole" of "what is he trying to tell me?" that she could jump down. She decided not to though, because she knew there was a possibility that she was very wrong in whatever she came up with. They thought so differently, and a few months time together was NOT enough to understand HIS thought process.

Gabrielle didn't realize how deep in thought she was, until her phone went off, and gave her a mild heart attack. It was Sarah asking if she wanted to go out with them tonight. They were going to be hanging out at Tavern on the Green, which is in the Hawthorne Hotel. As much as she wanted to just stay home and sleep, she knew it would lead to becoming a hermit again, like college. She replied back that she'd meet them at seven. Apparently that was the right answer because Sarah sent a barrage of ecstatic messages after that. By the time she finished the movie, it was five o'clock. She made herself a quick meal of a couple of sandwiches and then went to get ready.

It was a small town with very few new faces, so there was no reason to get super fancy tonight. Though she did want to dress nice. It took her awhile but she chose: Black dress slacks, Deep purple shirt that came down to her mid thigh with long sleeves that were cut in a large bell shape at the end, and her knee-high heels. She did her make-up a little darker, for a night look, and then set to work on her hair. It was long now. Went down her back about two thirds of the way. She straightened it first. Then she put in french braids on either side of her head. Then styled the rest to cascade down her back faux hawk style. Once she was happy with it, she added jewelry.

She left after she was content with the state of her house, arriving at her destination a couple minutes prior to seven. Almost her whole team was there, and they took up a good quarter of the room. As some started to notice her walking toward her they called greetings to her. Soon everyone joined in and they started chanting "Lady G" over and over. When she got to the center of the group Sarah handed her a shot, which she downed in a second flat. Everyone cheered and went silent.

"So what are celebrating?" Gabrielle asked laughing.

"You!" Sara exclaimed, "You haven't checked your email have you?

"Nope, been purposely ignoring my phone. Why?"

"Because silly!" Sarah said bouncing, "The client was so pleased with our work, not only did he give us a bonus, he recommended our team for Game Developers Choice Awards!"

"Wow that was fast. It hasn't been twenty four hours yet!" Gabrielle exclaimed taking the next shot that was handed to her.

"He says he binge played it all night and he was finally going to bed when he emailed George, this morning!" Chris piped in from behind her.

"That's all well and good, but we _all_ did this, so why are we celebrating me?" Gabrielle asked, still confused.

"Check your email!" the entire group cried out.

Gabrielle laughed, pulled out her phone and did just that. There was a email from her boss. It was filled with accolades and affirmations of her work with her team. There was also a mention of a change to the chain of command. She was now team lead and the previous team lead had been let go. She was very surprised. The last team lead had been a jerk and detrimental to the project, which is why she started leading the team behind his back. She didn't think their boss would notice, but (according to this) it had been brought to her boss' attention by almost everybody on the team.

Gabrielle looked up at everyone, and was speechless. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. The urge to cry was building and she looked at Sarah, who was beaming from ear to ear. Sarah started chanting "Lady G" again, and the group quickly joined in. Gabrielle covered her hands with her face. She had no idea that her coworkers actually liked her this much. She felt her hands being pulled away from her face and found that it was Sarah, who then turned her to the waitress who had three shots on a tray.

"They're the X vodka you like so much" Sarah said over the chanting.

"Quiet!" Someone in the group yelled, "Gabbs you have ten seconds to down all of those."

"If not?" She called back.

"Then all us girls get to tickle you!" Another teammate called.

"Oh, frell." Gabrielle responded, "And if I do?"

"I'll pay your bar tab tonight." A voice came through the crowd.

Everyone turned and separated to find their boss standing right outside the circle of people.

"But…" He started as he walked forward, "You have to do it in five not ten. Same consequences apply."

Gabrielle and Sarah looked at each other and laughed.

"Looks like you're drinking for free tonight _Bosslady_ " Sarah said with a wink.

Gabrielle looked back at their boss and smiled wickedly, "Bring it on Wendell"

Someone yelled go. Gabrielle downed each one, right after another, without pausing to breathe until after the last shot. Gabrielle thanked the waitress and asked for a mudslide over ice, while the group hooped and hollered. Wendel shook his head and chuckled. Sarah gave Gabrielle a pat on the back.

"Atta girl." Sarah said chuckling.

Gabrielle spent the next few minutes talking to the different coworkers that came up to her to talk to her and congratulate her. She thanked the waitress for her drink and was mildly surprised when her boss came to speak to her.

"You do realize that you have completely turned your team around, right?" Wendell asked, "A year ago, they wouldn't have been able to complete a large scale project like that, on time, let alone a week early."

"Well, they weren't being treated like people. Nor were they being treated like people who know what they're doing." Gabrielle answered, "It's not your fault either. It seems it was hidden pretty well from you. Just know that you and I will probably be communicating about some improvements in the near future. Some of them might seem superficial, but they are going to help with stress management."

Wendell nodded approvingly, "Absolutely, I look forward to it. As long as you guys can maintain the general quota, I see no problem with adding some R&R."

"Sweet, I'm glad you're willing to work with me on that. We've got some damage control to do." Gabrielle nodded and then leaned closer, indicating he should do the same, "Jess flinches when people reach for her. Josh freezes when people start throwing insults around, no matter who, or what, they're aimed at. The team has developed other ticks, but this isn't the place to discuss them. Then need healing Wendel. It's important."

"You're very astute, miss Helfire. Especially for your age." Wendell stated pulling away.

"I've had an opportunity to have someone help me with some deep healing of my own." She responded, "I'd love to be able to help others like how I was helped."

"To healing the team." Wendell said as he raised his glass in toast.

"To healing the team." Gabrielle mimics.

Wendell then walked away and started talking to the others. Gabrielle went back to talking to Sarah and a couple of others. The next four hours resulted in the group moving like a school of fish, sometimes talking in small groups, sometimes talking as one large group. Gabrielle managed to average about one drink an hour. She was buzzed by the time everyone was starting to head home. She grabbed a bottle of water from the bar and went outside. She leaned against the hood of her car, drank her water and stared at the stars. It took about forty-five minutes for Gabrielle to sober up. When she got home, she stripped down in the laundry room again, went to her room and got into bed after putting on her pjs. She fell into a comfortable sleep, wrapped around her lion.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Not fully sure where the end of this installment is going to go. I have a few moments that I'm writing towards, so we'll see what happens!


	3. Cracked Mask

**A/N** This one is really short because its a transition chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** The original character is mine. All copy written material is merely borrowed

* * *

 **Sunday, September 25th 2011**

 **Chapter Three: Cracked Mask**

Gabrielle woke with a start, dripping in sweat and crying. Her hand went to her right shoulder and she wept. She dreamt of that night again. It was so vivid, so real that she woke up thinking she was in the hospital all over again. The instant terror at the thought of Dr Lecter possibly being killed. Her fight-or-flight instinct taking over before she had any thought of her own safety. The pain was so fresh, there was no way to stop the tidal wave it became. She slid onto the floor with her back to her bed and just let herself cry. There was no need to stop herself. No one was there to tell her she "shouldn't cry over a monster" or that she "did society a disservice by saving such a demon", like they did when she first got back to the US.

They were so cruel, when she came home. She was thankful that Agent Mapp had been able to shield her from the media. Though she had been pretty sure it was because she was a minor and they considered her to be a victim. The only people who knew it was her in the news report were her classmates, which quickly extended to the town, because obviously teenagers talk. College was different. All she heard was people talking and debating over the situation, with no realization that it was her they were talking about. After about a year it died down, but she still couldn't make her way around her hometown without at least a handful of people making some kind of rude comment.

She grabbed her pillow off her bed and screamed into it. Sometimes it was a war cry or screech. Other times she was calling for him, another thing she was most definitely not allowed to do before. She called out his title, she cried his alias, she cried his given name. She cried and screamed for over an hour. With each outburst she tried to release as much energy as possible. When the intense pain of heartache had subsided, she was able to calm down. She got up, put her pillow back on her bed and started taking out her braids. She started the shower and brushed out her hair while the water warmed up. She turned on some music and got in the shower, once she had stripped down. She stood under the water and focused solely on the sensation it created. She took her time with her shower routine. Making sure each step was fully completed before moving on to the next. When she felt thoroughly clean and a little lighter, she got out. She put on her towel bathrobe after wringing out her hair and putting it in a towel.

She got dressed, once she was dry, in sweat pants and fitted tank top. She went to the kitchen and made breakfast, egg and cheese sandwich with a bagel and cream cheese and orange juice. She took her food and drink to the living room and decided to binge watch "Charmed" on Netflix. She decided that she would stay home and avoid interactions with other people today, as there was only one person she wanted to speak to. Contact was left in _his_ hands for the simple fact that he alone knew when and how it would be safe. She moved between; "Charmed", "Agents of Shield", "Once Upon a Time", "NCIS", and "Xena: Warrior Princess" throughout the day. She played games on her phone and worked on her 3D puzzles throughout the days as well. It was nice, quiet, and relaxing. She was thankful no one tried to get in contact with her today.

Dinner was simple spaghetti and sauce with Parmesan cheese. No alcohol tonight, though. She actually made a point to avoid it. She hadn't full recovered from this morning, and wasn't about to invite more bad dreams with inebriation. She was bored with TV once dinner was eaten. She turned everything off, straightened up the living room, then went to the kitchen to do dishes. By the time she had finished cleaning she had decided that she wanted to dance. She went to her room and turned on her music, turning it up kinda loud. She still had it on her club list. It was a list of songs she had put together that she would want to hear in a club setting. After hitting shuffle, "Wolves" By Selena Gomez came on. It was the perfect start and Gabrielle quickly got lost in the music. Two hours later she had danced herself to exhaustion. She crawled into bed praying she was tired enough that she wouldn't remember dreaming. Thankfully she was proven right. When she woke up Monday, she felt well rested and much more centered emotionally. She had another lazy day, with the added action of making sure her laundry was ready for the week. She curled up in bed that night, looking forward to the new project she had waiting for her at work.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
